My Father, My Angel
by Kinky Rain
Summary: Mereka hanya tidak tahu jika ayahku adalah malaikat yang tersesat di bumi saat dia sedang mengunjungi dunia penuh dosa ini. Mereka hanya tidak tahu bahwa malaikat itu telah menjelma sebagai seorang Uchiha Sasuke, ayah dari seorang gadis cilik bernama Uchiha Sarada. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak bahagia ketika seorang malaikat begitu menyayangi dan memperhatikanku?
1. Chapter 1

Aku menatap sosok malaikat yang tengah duduk sambil memainkan sebuah piano usang di ruang tengah. Dia tidak menyadari kehadiranku. Sejujurnya, dia memang tak pernah menyadari sekelilingnya ketika dia tengah asik dengan dunianya. Piano. Bahkan aku pun tak akan ada di sana ketika dia sedang asik bermain.

**Tes**

Oh tidak!

Tolong jangan! Jangan lagi!

Hal terakhir yang ingin aku lihat dari iris gulitanya adalah lelehan bening yang kini menuruni pipinya. Aku tidak ingin melihatnya menangis. Aku tidak suka melihatnya menangis. Itu membuat hatiku sakit.

Aku berjalan mendekati sosok malaikatku, yang masih tak juga menyadari eksistensiku, kemudian duduk di sebelahnya. Kuangkat tanganku dan kuusap pipinya. Menghapus jejak airmata yang mengalir menganak sungai dari onyx kelamnya. Apa yang merisaukanmu, malaikatku?

Dia menghentikan permainannya dan menoleh padaku. Akhirnya dia kembali lagi kedunia nyata. Aku tersenyum ketika sosoknya tersenyum.

"Sarada-_chan_," katanya, "_Otou-san_ membangunkanmu?" Nada bersalah terdengar dari suaranya. Aku menggeleng.

"Aku memang sudah bangun sejak tadi." Jelasku. Dia kembali tersenyum.

Kenapa _Otou-san_ menangis?

Tapi pertanyaan itu tak pernah mampu aku lontarkan. Pernah sekali aku menanyakannya, dan berkahir dengan isakan keras dari _Tou-san_. Dia menangis pilu, hingga membuat hatiku terasa sakit. Dia baru berhenti menangis setelah melihatku yang ikut menangis tersedu. Dan setelah itu aku tak pernah menanyakannya lagi. Bahkan meski rasanya aku seperti akan mati karena penasaran.

Alih-alih membahasnya, aku menyandarkan kepalaku pada lengan kurusnya. Malaikatku menjadi sangat kurus. Ingatkan aku untuk memberinya banyak makan.

"Sarada-_chan_ mau mendengar _Tou-san_ bermain?" Dia bertanya.

"Hn."

Dan malaikatku mulai bermain. Memainkan salah satu lagu kesukaan malaikatku yang lainnya. Aku tersenyum ketika mendengarnya. Kuulurkan tangan dan ikut bermain bersamanya. Setidaknya ada saat dimana dia tidak melupakanku ketika dia sedang bersama piano.

.

.

.

**My Father, My Angel**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by: Kinky Rain**

**Rated: K+**

**Warning: AU, sangat OOC, typo(s) berhamburan, alur berantakan,**

**DLDR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku Uchiha Sarada. Gadis cilik berumur tujuh tahun yang tidak menonjol. Jika bukan karena otakku yang pintar, dengan penampilanku yang biasa dan kacamata yang setia bertengger dimata bobrokku, maka tidak akan ada yang mengenal diriku.

Tidak masalah. Aku tidak pernah mengeluh dengan hal itu. Sejujurnya aku juga tidak peduli apakah aku akan menonjol diantara siswa-siswa lainnya atau tidak. Biarlah mereka dengan jalan mereka dan aku dengan jalanku.

Aku memasukkan bukuku ke dalam tas dan menyandangnya pada bahuku. Kubuka pintu kamarku dan berjalan menuju ruang makan dimana ayahku sedang menyiapkan sarapan. Bunyi gesekan kayu dan lantai bergema ketika aku menarik salah satu kursi. Ayahku mengalihkan pandangannya dari penggorengan dan menoleh padaku. Dia tersenyum ceria ketika melihatku.

"_Otou-san_ membuat telur orak-arik. Sarada-_chan_ suka?"

"Hn." Aku mengangguk, membalas senyumnya.

Kuperhatikan dirinya yang sedang menyiapkan piring. Postur tubuhnya tidaklah tegap seperti kebanyakan pria dewasa. Jika dia lebih percaya diri dan tidak sering menundukkan wajahnya, kurasa dia akan tampak lebih tinggi dari dirinya saat ini.

"Mengantar Sarada-_chan_ ke sekolah, kemudian bekerja. Menjemput Sarada-_chan_, dan membuat makan malam. Mengantar Sarada-_chan_ ke sekolah, kemudian bekerja. Menjemput Sarada-_chan_, dan membuat makan malam." Kalimat itu selalu dia ucapkan setiap pagi bagaikan doa. Kurasa dia melakukannya untuk mengingatkan dirinya sindiri. Meski aku tidak yakin kenapa dia melakukannya, karena pada dasarnya itu adalah rutinitasnya setiap hari. Tidak mungkin dia akan lupa, benar kan?

"_Otou-san_, bulan depan di sekolahku akan diadakan festival musik. Aku terpilih mengikuti lomba bermain piano."

"Sarada-_chan_ pintar. Pasti Sarada-_chan_ akan memenangkanya." Begitu tanggapannya.

"Aku ingin _Tou-san_ datang melihatnya."

Ayah mengangguk. "_Tou-san_ akan menulisnya di memo dan menempelkannya di kulkas. _Tou-san_ akan mengingatnya. Pasti."

Aku tersenyum, dan sekilas melirik ke arah kulkas yang penuh dengan tempelan memo. Kebanyakan adalah memo yang ayah tempelkan untuk mengingat hal-hal yang penting menurutnya. Setiap hari aku akan memilahnya dan membuang sebagian memo-memo itu. Meski begitu, memo itu justru semakin banyak setiap harinya.

"Mengantar Sarada-_chan_ ke sekolah, kemudian bekerja. Menjemput Sarada-_chan_, dan membuat makan malam. Mengantar Sarada-_chan_ ke sekolah, kemudian bekerja..."

Sambil menggandeng tanganku, malaikatku masih menggumamkan kalimat itu ketika kami berjalan menuju stasiun. Pun ketika kami memasuki kereta dan dia menggendongku agar tidak berdesak-desakan dengan orang-orang.

Dia masih menggumamkan kalimat itu ketika kami berlajan menuju ke sekolahku. Orang-orang yang kebetulan melintas di sekitar kami memandang dengan sorot aneh. Pemandangan yang sudah biasa aku saksikan setiap hari.

Aku tidak pernah mempedulikan mereka ketika mereka memandang ayahku seolah ayahku adalah orang aneh. Mereka tidak salah. Mereka hanya tidak tahu jika ayahku adalah malaikat yang tersesat di bumi saat dia sedang mengunjungi dunia penuh dosa ini. Mereka hanya tidak tahu bahwa malaikat itu telah menjelma sebagai seorang Uchiha Sasuke, ayah dari seorang gadis cilik bernama Uchiha Sarada. Mereka hanya tidak tahu bahwa meski ayahku tidak memiliki kesempurnaan seperti kebanyakan orang, dia memiliki hati yang lebih besar dari orang lain. Tidak apa-apa meski ayahku tidak sempurna. Karena bagiku, dia adalah malaikatku dengan segala kesempurnaannya.

Kami berhenti di sebuah gerbang yang ramai dengan anak-anak. Ayah berjongkok dengan satu lutut dan mengancingkan satu kancing sweterku yang terlepas.

Dia tersenyum. "Sarada-_chan_ baik-baik di sekolah. Sarada-_chan_ anak pintar. Sarada-_chan_ anak _Tou-san_ yang paling cantik sedunia."

Meski aku sudah mendengar kalimat itu bekali-kali, namun aku tidak pernah bosan. Aku suka ketika dia mengatakannya. Siapa yang tidak suka ketika malaikat memuji dirimu?

"_Tou-san_ juga harus bekerja dengan semangat." Aku tersenyum dan membetulkan topi berlogo _Macdonals_ yang dikenakannya. Dia mencium ujung hidungku dan memelukku.

Aku melambaikan tangan ketika dia berjalan mundur meninggalkan area sekolah. Dia melambaikan kedua tangannya sebelum benar-benar menghilang di antara keramaian.

Aku sedang berjalan menuju kelas ketika suara seseorang menghentikan langkahku.

"Lagi-lagi dia diantar oleh ayahnya yang idiot itu." aku memandang datar pada gadis cilik berambut coklat yang tengah berbicara dengan temannya. Aku tidak tahu siapa dia atau bahkan namanya. Yang aku tahu, dia adalah segelitir dari sekian banyaknya orang yang memandang rendah ayahku. Aku tidak marah ataupun kesal. Aku hanya kasian padanya, karena pasti seumur hidupnya dia tidak pernah bertemu dengan seorang malaikat. Dia jadi begitu tidak bahagia.

Melupakan kata-kata gadis itu, aku melanjutkan langkahku. Duduk di bangku paling depan adalah kesukaanku. Karena dengan begitu aku akan dengan mudah melihat dan mendengar ketika guru menjelaskan. Bel berbunyi tak lama setelah aku masuk ke dalam kelas. Matsuri-_sensei_ yang selalu tampak cantik memasuki kelas dan tersenyum ramah pada kami.

"_Ohayou, minna_." Sapanya ramah. Kami menjawab dengan penuh antusias.

"Sebelum memulai pelajaran, _sensei_ ingin kalian menuliskan beberapa kaliamat yang menggambarkan tentang ibu kalian. Tidak mempengaruhi nilai memang, tapi ini semata-mata untuk memperingati hari ibu beberapa hari yang lalu. _Sensei_ akan memberikan waktu lima menit untuk kalian."

Aku terdiam untuk beberapa saat, sebelum memutuskan apa yang harus aku tulis.

"Ibu orang yang cerewet dan merepotkan." Shikadai mengakhiri ceritanya. Hanya satu kalimat dan itu cukup membuat seisi kelas tertawa. Temari _ba-san_ pasti marah jika dia mendengarnya. Dasar Shikadai.

Aku berdiri membawa bukuku ketika Matsuri-_sensei_ memanggil namaku. Aku menghela napas dan memandang teman-teman sekelasku. Kenapa mereka begitu tenang? Aku lebih suka jika mereka ribut dan tidak memperhatikanku. Sekali lagi aku menghela napas sebelum mulai bicara.

"_Otou-san_ bilang, _Okaa-san_ adalah wanita yang paling cantik. _Otou-san_ bilang, _Okaa-san_ sangat pandai memasak dan masakannya sangat enak. _Otou-san_ bilang, _Okaa-san_ akan membuat seluruh dunia jadi berwarna ketika dia tersenyum. Tapi _Otou-san_ bilang, _Kaa-san_ sangat cengeng dan mudah menangis. _Otou-san_ harus membelikannya es krim untuk membuatnya diam." Aku berhenti bicara dan memandang seisi kelas. Teman-temanku yang tadinya membisu kian membisu setelah mendengar ceritaku. Kupalingkan pandangan pada Muatsuri-_sensei_ yang menatapku dengan kening berkerut.

"Kau menggambarkan ibumu berdasarkan apa yang ayahmu bilang, Sarada-_chan_?" tanya Matsuri-_sensei_.

"Aku tidak punya ibu dan aku tidak pernah sekalipun melihatnya. Jadi aku tidak tahu seperti apa dia. Tapi _Tou-san_ selalu bercerita tentang _Kaa-san_. _Tou-san_ bilang aku cantik seperti _Kaa-san_." Jelasku. Dan itu memang kenyataannya. Ibuku meninggal setelah melahirkanku. Aku hanya melihatnya melalui foto, dan aku tahu dia adalah orang yang baik meski tanpa _Tou-san_ mengatakannya.

Matsuri-_sensei_ menatapku iba. Tidak! Jangan pandang aku dengan tatapan seperti itu!

Aku bahagia. Aku sangat bahagia dengan hidupku. Karena aku tinggal bersama seorang malaikat sempurna yang selalu merawat dan menjagaku. Meski dengan hidup yang sederhana, tapi aku tidak pernah mengharap lebih. _Otou-san_ selalu memenuhi kebutuhanku. Dia mampu menjadi seorang ayah sekaligus ibu untukku. Aku tidak punya alasan untuk tidak bahagia, bukan?

"Kau boleh duduk Sarada." Aku kembali ke kursiku dan mulai mendengarkan ketika Matsuri-sensei mulai menjelaskan pelajaran.

Aku menatap dalam diam ketika melihat beberapa anak yang dijemput oleh orang tua mereka. Seperti biasa, aku selalu menunggu _Otou-san_ menjemputku di ayunan ini. Tapi sudah satu jam berlalu dan _Tou-san_ tak kunjung datang. Tidak biasanya dia seperti ini. Dia selalu menjemputku tepat waktu. Tapi sudah seminggu ini dia selalu terlambat menjemputku. Aku bahkan harus menunggunya hingga sore hari. Dia akan datang dengan berlari-lari dan napas yang nyaris putus.

Aku memutuskan untuk datang ke tempatnya bekerja untuk mencari tahu penyebab dia begitu lama. Lagipula _Macdonals_ tempatnya bekerja tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolahku. Sekali-sekali tak apa kan jika aku yang menjemputnya?

Aku membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam. Kuedarkan pandanganku, namun aku tidak menemukan sosok yang kucari.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu adik manis?" seorang pria bermata ungu bertanya padaku.

"Aku mencari _Tou-san_."

"Di sini banyak sekali _'Tou-san'_ adik manis, yang manakah di antara mereka yang benar-benar _Tou-san_ mu?" Tanyanya lagi ikut mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Aku mencari Uchiha Sasuke."

"Oh, Sasuke. Kau Sarada-_chan_." Aku mengangguk.

"Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?"

"Sasuke selalu bercerita tentangmu. Dia bilang dia punya seorang malaikat kecil yang sangat cantik. Dan dia tidak bohong. Kau cantik seperti ibumu."

"Kau kenal ibuku?"

"Tentu. Aku sudah bekerja di sini sebelum mereka menikah. Mereka adalah pasangan yang unik."

"Jadi apa kau melihat _Tou-san_?"

"Dia sudah pulang sejak tadi. Shift-nya sudah habis jadi dia sudah pulang." Aku mengernyit. _Otou-san_ sudah pulang sejak tadi? Tapi kenapa dia tidak menjemputku?

"_Arigatou gozaimasu_." Aku membungkuk pada pria bermata ungu tadi.

"Wah, gadis kecil yang sangat sopan, Sasuka pasti mendidikmu dengan baik. Sama-sama adik manis." Dia tersenyum padaku sebelum aku meninggalkan _Macdonals_.

Aku berjalan tanpa arah dan tanpa tujuan. Jika _Tou-san_ sudah pulang sejak tadi, lantas kemana dia pergi? Dia tidak datang menjemputku, dan dia juga tidak ada di tempat kerja.

Langkahku terhenti saat melihat sosok yang sudah sangat kukenal. Rambut pantat ayamnya. Tidak mungkin aku salah melihat. Tapi apa yang dia lakukan di sini? Dia mengangkat kardus-kardus dan memasukkannya dalam mobil box. Dia membungkuk berkali-kali setelah menerima sesuatu yang kukira dalah uang. Aku berjalan menghampirinya.

"_Otou-san_." Dia menoleh dan terkejut begitu melihatku. "Apa yang _Tou-san_ lakukan di sini?"

Dia segera menghampiriku dan memelukku.

"Sarada-_chan_ pasti lama sekali menunggu. _Tou-san_ lupa waktu dan tidak menjemput Sarada-_chan_. _Tou-san_ bersalah. Maaf."

Aku melepaskan pelukan ayah dan menggeleng.

"Apa yang _Tou-san_ lakukan?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku, ayah malah menyeriangai senang.

"Sepertinya uangnya sudah cukup. Ayo, ayo. _Tou-san_ ingin memberikan sesuatu untuk Sarada-_chan_." Aku hanya mengikuti ketika ayah menggandeng tanganku dan membawaku ke suatu tempat.

Kami berhenti di sebuah toko boneka. Aku mengernyit dan menatap ayahku.

"Sarada-_chan_ tunggu di sini. _Tou-san_ akan segera kembali." Katanya sebelum menghilang di dalam toko. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia keluar dengan tangan berada di balik punggung. Dia menyeringai senang ketika telah berdiri di hadapanku.

"Tara!" Dia tersenyum lebar sambil menunjukkan kedua tangannya yang memegang boneka ayam. Aku ingat boneka itu. Seminggu yang lalu ketika aku melewati toko ini bersamanya, aku melihatnya. Entah kenapa aku begitu menyukainya dan tak dapat menahan diriku untuk tak mengatakannya pada ayahku.

"Ayamnya sangat mahal. Sisa gaji _Tou-san_ tidak cukup untuk membelinya."

"Dan _Tou-san_ mencari kerja tambahan untuk mendapatkan uang?" Dia mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Tapi _Tou-san_ jadi membuat Sarada-_chan_ menunggu setiap pulang sekolah. _Tou-san _bukan _Tou-san_ yang baik. Maafkan _Tou-san_." Raut sedih terpatri di wajahnya dan itu membuatku terluka. Aku tidak akan pernah mengeluh jika harus menunggu demi malaikatku. Meski aku harus menunggunya ditengah terik matahari atau bahkan badai sekalipun. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuknya.

Airmataku menetes tanpa diminta. Semakin kutahan, semakin deras mengalir. Membuat _Tou-san_ yang melihatnya menjadi panik. Memeluk boneka ayam dengan sebelah tangannya, dia berlutut di hadapanku dan meletakkan telapak tangannya yang terbuka di bawah daguku. Menahan airmataku yang terjatuh.

"Kenapa Sarada-_chan_ menangis? Sarada-_chan_ tidak suka bonekanya? _Otou-san_ bisa menukarnya jika Sarada-_chan_ mau. Jika uangnya tak cukup _Tou-san_ bisa mencarinya lagi." Dia mengusap pipiku. Aku menggeleng.

"Aku suka. Aku sangat menyukainya. Terimakasih _Otou-san_." Aku berusaha tersenyum meski airmataku tak mau berhenti.

"Lalu kenapa Sarada-_chan_ menangis?" Dia bertanya khawatir.

"Aku menangis karena bahagia." Jawabku. Wajahnya yang murung berubah ceria mendengar jawabanku. Dia segera memelukku erat.

"_Tou-san_ senang jika Sarada-_chan_ bahagia." Katanya di leherku. Dia melepas pelukannya dan mencium ujung hidungku, sebelum kembali memelukku.

Ya. Aku bahagia. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak bahagia ketika seorang malaikat begitu menyayangi dan memperhatikanku?

.

.

.

.

terinspirasi dari film babo dan film2 sejenis.

entah kenapa aku lagi seneng bikin fic tentang ayah dan anak ini, ehehe

fic ini adalah two shot jd chap depan langsung tamat.

see you and **I LOVE YOU FULL :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Jika Tuhan memberiku kesempatan kedua dan aku terlahir kembali ke dunia ini, aku akan tetap memilih di lahirkan oleh Uchiha Sakura dan menjadi anak dari seorang malaikat bernama Uchiha Sasuke._

.

.

.

Aku bahagia. Ya! Aku sangat bahagia dan bersyukur. _Kami-sama_ memberiku berkah terbesar dengan menjadikanku anak dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Meski ayahku tidak sempurna. Meski ayahku berbeda. Itu tidak masalah. Ketidaksempurnaannya adalah kesempurnaan dalam hidupku. Dirinya yang berbeda adalah hal istimewa yang _Kami-sama_ berikan padaku.

Aku tidak pernah menyesal terlahir sebagai putri dari Si Idiot Sasuke—begitu orang-orang menyebutnya. Karena dia adalah malaikatku. Seandainya _Kami-sama_ memberiku kesempatan untuk memilih siapa orang tuaku, maka aku akan tetap memilih Uchiha Sasuke sebagai ayahku.

Aku tidak akan menukar seorang Uchiha Sasuke dengan seribu ayah terbaik di dunia sekalipun. Tidak akan. Karena aku bahagia menjadi Uchiha Sarada, putri dari Si Idiot Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My Father, My Angel**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by: Kinky Rain**

**Rated: K+**

**Warning: AU, sangat OOC, typo(s) berhamburan, alur berantakan,**

**DLDR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku mendengar suara tepuk tangan yang begitu meriah setelah aku menyelesaikan permainan pianoku. Meski hanya latihan, entah mengapa yang menonton aksiku begitu banyak. Dua minggu menjelang festival musik, latihanku semakin padat. Aku lelah, kuakui. Tapi lelahku segera berganti dengan sukacita ketika aku melihat wajah itu. Berdiri di deretan bangku paling ujung, dengan suara tepuk tangan yang paling keras dan senyum bahagia yang tercetak di wajahnya, malaikatku memandang bangga padaku.

Aku tersenyum padanya. _Kami-sama_, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk selalu melihat senyum itu. Aku turun dari panggung yang akan dipakai saat festival nanti, dan berlari ke arahnya. Melemparkan diriku padanya, aku memeluknya erat-erat. Sangat nyaman berada dalam pelukan malaikatku.

"Sarada-_chan_ hebat. Sarada-_chan_ bermain sangat bagus. _Otou-san_ bangga pada Sarada-_chan_." Pujinya setelah aku melepas pelukanku.

"_Otou-san_ mengajariku dengan baik." Aku tersenyum.

"Sarada-_chan_ hebat. _Okaa-san_ pasti juga bangga dengan Sarada-_chan_." Aku mengangguk.

"Sarada-_chan_ hebat. Sarada-_chan_ anak _Tou-san_. Sarada-_chan_ pintar..." Aku hanya tertawa mendengar ayahku mulai berceloteh tentang betapa pintarnya diriku. Ya. aku anak _Tou-san_ yang paling beruntung.

"Itu ayahnya?"

"Sulit dipercaya. Jika aku jadi Sarada, aku akan sangat malu memiliki ayah seperti itu."

"Penampilan sempurna yang ditunjukkan Sarada jadi hancur dengan kehadiran ayahnya."

"Jadi benar kata orang-orang kalau ayah Sarada itu idiot."

Aku mendengarnya tahu. Apakah kalian harus selalu membicarakan ayahku seperti itu? Tidak bisakah kalian melihat ayahku seperti kalian melihat ayah-ayah yang lainnya? Tentu saja tidak! Ayahku kan seorang malaikat. Tentu mereka tidak akan bisa melihat ayahku seperti mereka melihat ayah-ayah yang lainnya.

Tapi mendengar komentar-komentar itu membuat hatiku sakit. Mereka berbicara begitu keras. Bagaimana jika malaikatku mendengarnya? Dia akan sangat sedih jika mendengarnya. Senyum di wajahnya, senyum yang begitu aku sukai akan menghilang.

"Jika aku jadi ayahnya, aku tidak akan datang agar Sarada tidak malu."

Hentikan! Tidak bisakah kalian diam dan tidak usah mempedulikan kami? Aku tidak pernah peduli dengan apa yang orang katakan tentang ayahku. Aku tidak pernah merasa malu dengan kondisi ayahku yang seperti ini. Jadi berhentilah menghina ayahku!

Tanpa diminta, air mataku mengalir menganak sungai di pipiku. _Tou-san_ yang panik segera menadahkan telapak tangannya terbuka di bawah daguku. Melihat kebiasaannya yang selalu menahan agar air mataku tidak jatuh itu, membuatku semakin terisak, dan itu membuat ayah semakin panik.

"Sarada-_chan_ kenapa? Sarada-_chan_ sakit?" Suaranya sarat akan kekhawatiran.

Ya. Hatiku sakit mendengar mereka mengejekmu, _Otou-san_.

Aku menggeleng. Kuseka air mataku dan berusaha menenangkan perasaanku. Aku berusaha tersenyum dan kulihat ekpresi _Tou-san_ sedikit rileks. Ayah berdiri dan menggandeng tanganku.

"Ayo kita pulang. _Tou-san_ akan membelikan Sarada-_chan_ es krim agar Sarada-_chan_ tidak menangis lagi." Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. Dia menyamakanku dengan _Kaa-san_.

.

.

Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Malaikatku tidak ada. Biasanya dia akan duduk di barisan penonton paling belakang dan melihatku latihan. Dia akan berdiri dan memberikan tepuk tangan paling keras. Meski ditengah keramaian, aku akan tetap bisa menekukannya, karena dia selalu tampak bersinar di mataku. Tapi dia tidak ada. Kemana kau _Otou-san_?

Aku membuka pintu rumah. Tidak dikunci. Yang mana berarti _Tou-san_ ada di rumah. Aku segera berlari menuju dapur karena aku mendengar suara berisik dari sana.

Dia berdiri di sana. Dengan celemek yang terikat di leher dan pinggangnya, dia sedang mengaduk-aduk sesuatu dalam panci, tidak menyadari kehadiranku.

"_Otou-san_." Aku memanggil. Dia menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Sarada-_chan_ sudah pulang. Selamat datang." Sapanya.

"_Otou-san_ tidak menjemputku."

"_Otou-san_ tadi harus menggantikan Sui yang tidak masuk kerja."

"Aku menunggu _Otou-san_." Aku pikir terjadi sesuatu padamu _Tou-san_.

Ekspresi ayah tampak menyesal. Dia mematikan kompor dan mendekatiku. Dia berlutut untuk menyamakan tinggi badannya denganku.

"_Otou-san_ menyesal. _Otou-san_ bersalah. _Otou-san_ minta maaf."

Dan, bagaimana aku bisa marah pada malaikatku? Aku tidak akan pernah bisa marah padanya. Sejujurnya aku merasa lega, karena dia baik-baik saja. Tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi padanya.

"Aku hanya khawatir terjadi sesuatu pada _Tou-san_." Jelasku, dan dibalas cengiran dari _Tou-san_.

"_Otou-san_ membuat kare. Sarada-_chan_ suka kare?" Keceriaannya telah kembali. Aku tersenyum kemudian mengangguk. Sejujurnya aku tidak peduli apa yang dimasaknya. Apapun yang dia masak pasti akan aku habiskan meski rasanya hambar sekalipun. Dan beruntungnya aku, selama ini masakan _Tou-san_ selalu terasa enak.

Tapi keesokan harinya _Tou-san_ tidak datang lagi. Dia tidak pernah datang untuk hari yang berikutnya dan berikutnya. Setiap kali kutanya kenapa dia tidak pernah datang, dia akan menjawab bahwa aku sudah besar dan bisa pulang sendiri. Bahkan dia tidak lagi mengantarku hingga gerbang sekolah seperti biasanya. Sikap anehnya ini terus berlanjut hingga hari festival datang.

Aku merapihkan _dress_-ku yang sedikit kusut karena terlalu sering kuremas. Aku tidak gugup karena menanti giliranku tampil. Aku sedang gelisah karena orang yang kunanti tak kunjung datang. Malaikatku. Dia berjanji akan absen bekerja agar bisa melihat penampilanku. Dia bilang hanya akan pergi sebentar untuk meminta izin, tapi kenapa sampai sekarang tak kunjung datang?

Berkali-kali aku menolah ke arah pintu penonton, tapi malaikatku tak juga menampakkan sosoknya. Kuremas lagi _dress_-ku untuk menenangkan hatiku.

"Sarada. Giliranmu sebentar lagi."

Suara Matsuri-_sensei_ menginterupsiku. Aku menghela napas. Mungkin _Tou-san_ tidak akan datang. Dengan berat hati aku berjalan menuju panggung.

"Dia sudah ada di sana sejak satu jam yang lalu."

"Apa yang dilakukannya?"

"Entahlah. Dia selalu datang setiap hari. Dia akan bersembunyi dan pergi dengan mengendap-endap."

"Apa sebaiknya kita panggil keamanan?"

Entah kenapa yang terlintas di kepalaku saat mendengar percakapan itu adalah _Otou-san_. Aku membelokkan langkahku dan mencari objek pembicaraan para sensei yang bertugas menjadi pantia barusan. Dan aku melihatnya. Malaikatku.

Dia sedang berdiri di antara kerumunan orang-orang, terkadang celingukan seperti bersembunyi dari sesuatu. Bersembunyi dari apa?

Aku segera berlari menghampirinya dan memegang tangannya. Dia menoleh dan tampak terkejut ketika melihatku. Kenapa kau begitu terkejut _Tou-san_?

"Kenapa tidak bilang kalau _Tou-san_ sudah datang? Aku menunggumu sejak tadi."

_Otou-san_ dengan segera menarik genggaman tanganku yang memegang tangannya. Aku membeku. Kenapa dia seperti tak mau kusentuh?

"Sarada-_chan_ tidak boleh bicara dengan _Tou-san_. Sarada-_chan_ tidak boleh terlihat bersama _Tou-san_. Sarada-_chan_ harus jauh-jauh dari _Tou-san_." Dengan panik dia mulai berceloteh. Apa yang kau bicarakan _Tou-san_? Kenapa aku tidak boleh bicara denganmu?

"_Tou-san_, apa yang kau bicarakan?" Aku meraih tangannya, namun dia mundur. Hatiku terasa sakit.

"_Tou-san_ harus jauh-jauh dari Sarada-_chan_. Seharusnya _Tou-san_ tidak datang. _Tou-san_ tidak boleh membuat malu Sarada-_chan_. Tapi _Tou-san_ ingin melihat pertunjukan Sarada-_chan_. Tapi sekarang _Tou-san_ membuat malu Sarada-_chan_."

Aku bagai tersambar petir. Dadaku terasa sesak. Pikiranku berputar kembali ke beberapa hari yang lalu, kemudian pada percakapan para sensei tadi.

"_Entahlah. Dia selalu datang setiap hari. Dia akan bersembunyi dan pergi dengan mengendap-endap."_

Jadi dia datang. Dia datang. Setiap hari dia datang. Dia datang melihat latihanku. Dia selalu melihatku. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak tahu? Bagaimana bisa aku tidak menyadarainya?

Kuraih sekali lagi tangannya. Ketika dia ehndak menariknya, kueratkan genggamanku dengan kedua tanganku. Dia panik dan mulai memandang sekeliling. Sebenarnya apa yang kau takutkan _Tou-san_?

"_Tou-san_." Dengan suara parau aku memanggilnya. Dia menoleh dan kepanikan menjalari wajahnya saat melihat wajahku yang sudah basah dengan air mata. Segera dia berjongkok dan menadahkan tangannya di bawah daguku.

"Sarada-_chan_ menangis. _Otou-san_ membuat Sarada-_chan_ malu. _Otou-san_ membuat Sarada-_chan_ sedih." Paniknya.

Itukah yang kau takutkan malaikatku? Sementara aku memikirkan sikap anehmu, kau begitu sibuk memikirkan kebahagiaanku. Dia pasti salah mengira arti tangisanku tempo hari.

"Aku menangis bukan karena malu, _Otou-san_. Aku menangis karena mereka mengejek _Tou-san_. Aku tidak suka mereka mengejek _Tou-san_. Itu membuatku sedih."

Kesedihan tampak di wajah polosnya.

"Sarada-_chan_ tidak malu?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Tidak apa-apa jika _Tou-san_ bersama Sarada-chan?"

Aku mengangguk.

"_Otou-san_ boleh melihat pertunjukan Sarada-_chan_?"

Aku kembali mengangguk.

"Tapi nanti Sarada-_chan_ diejek teman-teman."

"Aku tidak peduli."

_Otou-san_ tersenyum, dan segera aku memeluknya. Betapa bahagia hati ini melihat senyumnya.

"Sarada, sekarang giliranmu!" Teriak Matsuri-_sensei_.

Aku melepas pelukanku. Dengan menggenggam erat tangan _Tou-san_, aku menariknya ikut bersamaku. Alih-alih mengantarnya ke tempat duduk penonton, aku membawa _Tou-san_ bersamaku ke panggung. Tatapan heran terpampang jelas di wajah orang-orang, tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku memiliki seorang malaikat dalam hidupku. Aku memiliki seorang malaikat sebagai ayahku. Aku tidak punya alasan untuk tidak bahagia, bukan?

.

.

.

terima kasih untuk readers yang telah membaca fic abal saya, baik yg ini mau pun yg lain ny. saya sangat ingin membalas review kalian, tapi keterbatasan waktu membuat saya tidak sempat. saya juga terlalu sibuk sama RL, sehingga cuma bisa apdet fic hari minggu, itu pun dengan mencicil sedikit demi sedikit. harap maklum untuk yang sudah menanti fic ku terutama yang multichap.

sampai jumpa di fic ku yang lainnya, **I LOVE YOU FULL :)**


End file.
